<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A loss by farah_dowling_silva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494845">A loss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/farah_dowling_silva/pseuds/farah_dowling_silva'>farah_dowling_silva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, I hate myself enough after writing this, I promise you more fluff in the second chapter, Please Don't Hate Me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/farah_dowling_silva/pseuds/farah_dowling_silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Farah's pregnancy didn't go well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Farah Dowling &amp; Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The worst kind of pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The beeping of the alarm was the only sound that could be heard in the room, besides Saul's even breathing. Farah turned on her right side and stretched her arm to turn off the alarm. After that, she turned to see Saul, who was still sleeping peacefully beside her.</p>
<p>The fairy then got up, picked up Saul's shirt from the floor and put it on, not bothering to fasten the buttons, then made her way tiptoeing to the bathroom. She waited for a while, to see whether she'd have morning sickness today. After she made sure she was feeling well, she started getting ready for the day. </p>
<p>While she was finishing with the blush, the door behind her opened and Saul, still quite sleepy, hugged her from behind, kissing the place where her neck and shoulder met, causing her to smile. "Good morning to you, too." she said.</p>
<p>He placed his hand on her flat belly, gently rubbing it. "How are you feeling?" he asked. </p>
<p>"Good. No morning sickness." she said as she putted her brushes and the rest of her makeup products in the small makeup kit next to the sink. </p>
<p>Farah placed her hand on his cheek and turned to give him a kiss. "Take it easy today." said Saul after the split and placed a lock of her hair behind her ear. She nodded "I will." After giving him a quick peck on the lips, she went back to the bedroom to get dressed.</p>
<p>Farah found out she was pregnant 3 weeks ago. It was definitely a surprise, since her and Saul hadn't really discussed having children. They had decided to stay in Alfea and teach the next generation. And they were raising Sky together. But a baby of their own was unexpected. Nevertheless, once the shock past, the excitement came.  She wondered how to tell Saul. Farah wasn't sure how he would react though, so instead of the original plan, which was a special dinner for just the two of them, she decided that whatever his reaction might be, she would feel more comfortable to deal with it in her office. And so she did.</p>
<p>While he was searching for some folders in one of the drawers in her office one evening, and she was just sitting behind her desk, pretending to be writing something while trying to calm down, she just said it, with almost no changes in her tone, as if it was something she says every day. "I'm pregnant." And because she said it like that, it took Saul a moment to realize what he had actually heard, and at first he just said "Yes, sounds great." Then, as Farah left the pen she was holding on the desk, the searching for the folder Saul was trying to find suddenly stopped, as realization hit him. The fairy watched his every single movement carefully. </p>
<p>The specialist slowly closed the drawer and turned to look at her. "Pregnant?" he asked, not sure if he had heard right, but as Farah gave him a nod and a small smile, he let out the loudest  scream of joy, mixed with laughter, catching Farah by surprise with his actions. Her boyfriend, Saul Silva, who she had known since they were teenagers, was now acting like a child, getting a puppy for Christmas. He couldn't seem to find himself a place, so he just paced back and forth for a bit, then all of a sudden remembered that Farah was also present in the room, so he made his way to her with the speed of light and kneeled down in front of her chair, looking at her belly at first, then looking up to meet her eyes. </p>
<p>She was laughing in relief. Out of every possible reaction she expected, and tried to prepare herself for during the day, this one was the best. He placed a hand on her belly, trying to calm down. </p>
<p>And as this happened, the specialist once again looked at Farah "Wait, um... My reaction was a bit too much, I didn't even... I mean... You want this baby, right?" he asked, getting ready for whatever the answer may be. "Yes, I think I do." she answered and watched the relief that appeared on his face. Then he got up and kissed her.<br/>And now, three weeks later, as she entered her sixth week of the pregnancy, she could actually feel the enjoyment from what was happening, building inside of her. Her and Saul still had to figure out some stuff, but as of right now, they had decided to just enjoy the moment and every bit of excitement that came with it. The only person they had told about the pregnancy was Ben, since he was the healer in the school and could keep an eye on Farah, and also because he had experience, having two children.</p>
<p>Farah stopped by her office to get some tests she planned on grading during the first period, then made her way to the classroom, where the students had already taken their seats. After she gave them their assignments and made sure they had understood, she sat behind the desk and got on to the grading of the tests. In moments like this, she really craved coffee.</p>
<p>Not long after the first period ended, the fairy noticed a pain, starting to form in her lower back. She thought that maybe she had sat in one position for too long, so she got up and made a few steps around the classroom, stretching her arms. The students had left a few minutes prior. </p>
<p>She looked through the window. Saul was paying close attention to two of his students, who were fighting with swords, looking not so impressed, while Sky on the other hand, who was standing by his side, looked almost hypnotized by the scene playing before his eyes. Farah allowed herself to smile. If she was sure about one thing, it was that Saul was going to be a great father. He already was to Sky.</p>
<p>The pain in her back didn't disappear, but since it wasn't that strong, Farah decided to wait it out, maybe it was going to pass just as it had appeared.</p>
<p>She was wrong, because it continued during lunch break. She was supposed to meet with Saul in her office, but a student stopped him. The boy was one of the finest and most skilful students of his class, but had some issues at home, which he usually refused to talk about. However, it seemed that now something bad had happened, because he quietly asked Saul if they could have a word. And Saul Silva wasn't the type of teachers, who would say to their students that they can always reach for help, just to back off from their words. So he texted Farah that he wouldn't make it for lunch and that he'll catch up with her later. </p>
<p>Ben was busy with the kids as well, so Farah was alone. After catching up with some paperwork, she had a small bite for lunch. The pain in her lower back was now accompanied by cramping in her abdomen. It wasn't unbearable, but it was causing her quite the discomfort. She looked at her clock. Her next class was about to begin, so there was no time for her to see Ben to give her something for the pain now, but she made a note to herself to go and see him right after the end of the class.</p>
<p>This turned up to be easier said than done. The students were separated in five groups of three, learning how to use their powers in a team. Farah had to be around them to give them advice, help them fix mistakes where there was need. And with the pain in her lower back, which was now upstaged by the pain in her abdomen, she couldn't do too much. It was preventing her from concentrating. And after she had sat for a while on her chair, she decided to see Ben right now. She had a bad feeling. But after she managed to get up, she was able to take only a few steps towards the door, before she started hearing noise in her ears and her vision got blurred.</p>
<p>Farah collapsed on the floor. A few of the students ran to her, one of them checking her pulse, another one calling her name and asking if she can hear them. One of the girls stormed out of the room to get help, and as she saw Silva behind the corner, she said out of breath "Mrs. Dowling fainted!"</p>
<p>As Saul heard that, he ran as fast as he could to the classroom. "Move away!" he yelled as he entered and the students, who had gathered around their headmistress moved away, making room for him. </p>
<p>He kneeled down to her side, trying to hide his panic from the kids. He checked her pulse. It was stable. Good. Then, he lifted her in his arms. "Guys, the class is over, go to your suites, please." and with that he hurried through the door, tightening his grip on Farah. "I've got you, Farah. I've got you."</p>
<p>Saul quickly carried her to the green house, opening the door by kicking it.</p>
<p>Ben got up from his seat and as he saw Farah unconscious, he switched to a healer, just like he had done for so many years. "Put her on the table." he calmly ordered to Saul, who did as he was told and carefully placed her there, as Ben got his medical kit. </p>
<p>The next minutes to Saul felt like eternity, as he stood next to Farah, holding her hand and watching Ben as he examined her. </p>
<p>His friend then took a small purple phial from the kit and opened it, then held it close to Farah's face. Soon enough, the mind fairy opened her eyes and frowned in confusion.</p>
<p>"Farah, can you tell me what happened?" asked Ben, as he put the phial back in the kit after closing it. Farah said with a raspy voice "I wasn't feeling well, I was on my way to see you. My back was hurting..." she went silent for a second, then finished "And my stomach." </p>
<p>At the last part, Saul and Ben exchanged worried looks.</p>
<p>Ben took a breath and then got a small device, very much resembling the equipment for ultrasounds, but improved thanks to fairy magic, and in a much more compactable form, from the kit, along with a gel. Saul and Farah both knew what it was, they had used it for the past few weeks to check and see how was the baby developing. Saul lifted Farah's blouse carefully, then Ben put a small amount of the gel on her belly and spread it. </p>
<p>As Ben turned on the devise and used its transducer, they all waited, holding their breaths. Farah unconsciously squeezing Saul's hand harder. </p>
<p>The moment Ben's expression changed and he went pale, plus the fact that they couldn't hear a sound, they knew.</p>
<p>Farah shut her eyes closed, both to stop herself from crying and to prepare herself for what she was going to hear.</p>
<p>As Ben turned off the device, he took a breath and looked at Saul, saying "I'm so sorry." Right now he wasn't a doctor or a healer, he was just their friend, who knew just how they felt, since him and Rose also had a miscarriage before having Terra.</p>
<p>Saul took a napkin from the kit and gently used it to clean Farah from the gel. After he was done, the mind fairy sat up.</p>
<p>Just this morning everything was fine. She woke up, felt good and now, she felt like she couldn't breathe. She listened only with half an ear as Ben explained that miscarriages so early on in the pregnancy were very common. Saul listened for the two of them, and felt something close to a relief when Ben said that in his opinion a surgery won't be necessary to remove the tissues that may remain in the uterus after a miscarriage, but just to be safe, he wanted to make her a potion that she'll have to take for the next couple of days. </p>
<p>After he finished, he decided to give them some space, so he left the green room. </p>
<p>Saul leaned and kissed her head, closing his eyes. She hugged him, holding him tightly, biting her lower lip, trying to stop herself from crying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The recovery that follows.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>None of them could sleep that night. They were just lying down, Farah's head on his chest, his hands wrapped around her, making comforting movements on her back. The fairy didn't want to be seen by her students in this condition, so she waited until it got dark and with Saul supporting her, made her way to her suite.</p><p>Saul remembered his reaction when Farah had told him she was pregnant. Now he was cursing himself in his mind, for being so excited, because he knew that Farah was probably thinking about it as well. Thinking that she had disappointed him, which couldn't be further from the truth. But right now it wasn't the time to talk about it. Right now they just needed to be together and to mourn the loss of their baby. A baby that came in their lives and left it as fast as it had appeared.</p><p>As Farah started to drift off, as the sun was slowly rising, she murmured quietly to herself, rather than Saul "I couldn't save it."</p><p>But as the specialist looked at her and was about to say something, he saw that her eyes were closed. She was asleep. The exhaustion had gotten to her. These words though, broke Saul's heart. He was right. She was blaming herself for what had happened. Even though she had absolutely no fault in his eyes. Over the last few weeks, he had watched as she did everything she could in order to avoid stress as much as possible or to not overwork herself. She was being as careful as any woman in her condition would be. </p><p>He placed a kiss on her head. Saul knew that the healing from this would take time. And he was ready to be there for her. Just like he always had been and always would be. But being there for her, to hold her when she's weak, to help her rise when she has fallen was all he could do and he felt so powerless in this moment. All the strength he had as one of the best specialists, all the power he held on the battle field as a soldier, none of these were what Farah needed right now. All his life, all he had ever wanted since he met her, was to be able to protect her. And for many years, he had succeeded to do so. Until now. Because he had to admit, that there were things he couldn't shield her from. No matter how much he wished to cure her pain, or to take it himself, just so that she would be ok, he simply couldn't do it. So, the only things that was left, was to be there for her, the way that only he knew how to. And that was what he was going to do. </p><p>After he made sure Farah was still asleep, he managed to get up without waking her. He covered her with the blanket and took one last look of her before he left the room and made his way to his suite, where he took a shower, as tried to figure out what to do. </p><p>Once he got dressed, he headed to Sky's room. Last night he wasn't in condition to see him, so he had asked Ben to come up with some excuse. </p><p>He knocked on the door and opened it. Sky's bed was already made and the boy was dressed, putting his pajamas in the closet. He smiled as he saw  Silva "How are you feeling today?" he asked.</p><p>Saul raised a brow. There was no way Ben had told an eight year old what had happened last night. Seeing his confusion, Sky added "You know, you weren't feeling so well so you went to bed early." </p><p>The specialist nodded "I'm better now. But, um..." he wondered what to say, as he watched the blonde kid. "I know I promised you that we would practice today, but um, auntie Farah is not feeling very well. Do you mind if we do it another time?" </p><p>Sky, although a little disappointed, was more concerned about what was going on. And more importantly, why was Saul lying to him. The dark circles under his eyes didn't go unnoticed by Sky. </p><p>"Did something happen?" he asked and watched as Saul seemed to wonder for a while how to respond. The specialist nodded and sat on the bed, followed by Sky. "Yes, something did indeed happen. But it's nothing you should worry about." explained the man.</p><p>"You're sad." said Sky, catching Saul by surprise, as the man thought he had managed to hide his emotions pretty well. But the kid, just like his father, knew him too well. "I am, but I will be ok." he answered. And that was the truth. </p><p>Sky nodded as he said "Don't worry, we can practice another time." Saul ruffled his hair and kissed his head. The boy was growing up so fast, soon he was going to become too old for such sentimental things such as ruffling his hair or giving him a kiss. </p><p>As the specialist left his room, Sky waited for a while, then also left it. The kid knew that whatever had happened yesterday wasn't something small and although he wasn't going to push Saul any further on the matter, he also couldn't help but feel concerned. Auntie Farah wasn't feeling well? He had heard about her fainting in class yesterday, since almost everyone in the school talked about it. And last night, him, Terra and Sam wanted to see her, but uncle Ben had stopped them, assuring them that she was fine and just needed some rest.</p><p>But now, Sky wanted to make sure of that himself, so he went to his friends room and as he knocked, Sam showed his head literally through the door, but Sky didn't react. "Nice try." he said, as Sam frowned in disappointment that he couldn't prank his friend like that anymore, so his head disappeared from the door and he opened it, letting him in. </p><p>Terra was writing something in a notebook, sitting by the window, but lifted her gaze when Sky came in. "Weren't you supposed to be training with uncle Saul?" she asked. "Aunt Farah isn't well."  he said in response. Terra and Sam looked at each other, worried. They both could feel that something was wrong. Their father was so lost in his thought yesterday, and seemed so sad. And when he wouldn't let them to see aunt Farah, they knew something must've happened, but decided not to ask question, seeing how tired their dad was.</p><p>"I'm going to see her, I wanted to ask you if you could cover for me if your dad asks where I am." Sam almost immediately nodded in agreement. Terra wasn't so sure. She didn't want to lie to her father, but as she was also worried and could see how much her friend was concerned, she also agreed. "Wait." she said and made her way to her flowerpots. Using scissors, she cut a few of the roses she was growing there, and along with some other flowers, she then wrapped them in pink wrapping paper, which she secured with a small ribbon. Once satisfied with how it looked, she handed the bouquet to Sky, who thanked them and hurried to aunt Farah's room.</p><p>The mind fairy had woken up shortly after Saul had left. She changed into some more comfortable clothes and fixed her hair, by habit. Her mind was as far away from her appearance right now as it could be. </p><p>On one hand, she was relieved that she didn't have any classes today, but on the other she wished to burry herself in work. She tried calling Saul, but he didn't pick up. Farah, now after some rest, realized that last night, she also needed to be there for him. Because this baby was as much his as it was hers. And he also lost it. But instead, he was the one comforting her. There was no right reaction in a situation as this, she knew that, but still.</p><p>And as she tried calling him again, she felt someone's presence behind the door. "Don't lurk." said the fairy, as she closed the phone. </p><p>Sky did as he was told and entered, finding the woman sitting in the kitchen. She expected Saul or Ben, so she was surprised to see the kid and even more so by the bouquet he held. Still, she managed to collect herself. </p><p>The boy handed her the flowers and said "These are for you. From me, Terra and Sam." Farah couldn't help the smile that this small gesture caused to appear on her face. They were truly the sweetest kids. As she took the bouquet, she thanked him and offered him to sit with her, which he did and after the silence that had settled, he decided to speak again.</p><p>"I don't know exactly what is going on, auntie Farah, but in case you need to talk with someone..." he started, feeling insecure and unsure how to comfort the woman, who was clearly not at her best right now. "I just wanted you to know, that whatever is going on, I know you can handle it." he said, more confident now, that this was the right thing to be said. "I mean, you're like the strongest person I know. You and uncle Saul." </p><p>Farah was once again amazed at how the boy knew just what to say, even though he didn't know what had happened. Of course, she wasn't going to talk with him about it, God no. She could never burden a child with something like that. And the last thing that Sky, who was left without his parents at such fragile age needed, was to worry about her or Saul, which, now he was. She could feel it. </p><p>She had never used her powers with him, but now, she let a very small amount of energy to pass from her to him, just enough to put his mind at ease. Farah gently fixed his hair and nodded as she said  "Thank you, sweetheart." The fairy rarely used pet names with him as well, but it felt right, as it seemed that Sky was the closest thing to a kid her and Saul were going to have. Obviously, the circumstances which had led to Sky being left at their care were terrible, and if Farah could give him a chance to grow up with his real parents, she wouldn't have stopped at anything. But that wasn't the case. So, all her and Saul could do, was to make sure he grew up loved and safe. And Farah, judging by his actions in moments like this, knew that they were doing something right.</p><p>The kid unexpectedly got up from his chair and went to her, gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged her. A hug she had no idea she needed so much, and was more than happy to return.</p><p>But as she held him, her thoughts circulated back to Saul. Farah felt the need inside of her to do something for him. An apology in a way, for not being there for him last night? Or maybe she just needed him to know how much she loved and appreciated him, and that she's here for him as well. And since she needed a distraction and couldn't find it in her work, the fairy had a thought. "You know, how would you feel about helping me surprise your uncle Saul?" The pair looked at each other, both of them having a mischievous smile on their faces.</p><p>They spent most of the day baking Saul's favorite cookies and Farah telling Sky some funny stories about Saul and Andreas from when they were soldiers, as Sky tried to remember every single detail about his father. </p><p>Ben came to give Farah her medicine, and was surprised to see her and Sky in the kitchen, laughing as they tried to clean the flour that seemed to be everywhere. But the sight of them made him smile. His kids had tried their best to keep him occupied, but at some point he realized what was going on. The botany professor had thought that Farah, in her condition, wouldn't want the kids to be around her and to see her like this, and as he made sure she was doing ok, well, as ok as someone in her position could be, he was about to leave them, when the mind fairy asked "Have you seen Saul today?"</p><p>He froze at his place, but managed to keep it together as he said "Busy with the specialists." As Farah nodded and continued to chat with Sky, he let out a small sigh. That was close. Last thing he wanted was to ruin the surprise Saul had spent the whole day preparing. </p><p>Just as Farah and Sky had finished cleaning up after their cooking activities, a certain specialist came home. The moment he entered and the smell of fresh baked cookies reached his senses and as he heard the laughter of his two favorite people in the world coming from the kitchen, he felt for the first time that day like everything was going to be just fine. </p><p>Saul watched in amusement as Sky, who was sitting on the kitchen countertop, was eating a cookie and fully consumed in something he was explaining to Farah, was making vivid hand gestures, as the fairy listened with full interest, making sure to raise her eyebrows in amazement when it was necessary. </p><p>"Uncle Saul, we baked you cookies!" said Sky as he spotted the man, causing Farah to turn. Saul gave her a quick wink and a smile, then turned his attention to Sky, who offered him a cookie from the bowl he was now holding. Saul gladly took one and had a bite. The recipe was his mother's and he remembered the first time Farah had made them for him. It was in a particularly bad day, and the thought and effort she had put in to make sure they were just like he had remembered them from his childhood, made them taste even better. Just like now. </p><p>Sky made a gesture with his finger to Saul to get closer, which he did, and then the child whispered in his ear, thinking that the fairy couldn't hear him "You know that auntie Farah loves you a lot, right?" to which Saul responded also whispering with "Oh, I know. And I love her even more!"</p><p>Farah suppressed her smile and pretended that she hadn't heard their conversation. Then, Saul leaned and actually whispered something to Sky that she couldn't hear, but whatever it was, made the child to nod in agreement, hop up from the counter and put some cookies in a plate. "I'm going to take these to Sam and Terra." Then he went and gave Farah a hug, before he left, exchanging glances with Saul.</p><p>The fairy raised a brow at him as she asked "What was that about?" It was only then that she noticed he was holding something behind his back. He noticed that and showed what it was - a motorcycle helmet. As he took another cookies and ate it, he went to her and kissed her, then smiled and said "You're not the only one with a surprise, headmistress Dowling." He then stretched his hand to her, which she gladly accepted without a question and the two of them, hand in hand left the suite and made their way out of the school, entering the woods. Not long after that, they reached Saul's motorcycle. Farah smiled. He didn't have the time to use it much these days, mostly using it to drive around with Sky, whenever the boy was under the weather. </p><p>Once they got there, he handed her the helmet meant for her and put his own one on, hopping on the bike and starting it. Farah followed his example and put on the helmet, then sat behind him, wrapping her hands around him, holding tightly, and rested her head on his back. </p><p>They drove off, the last lights of the setting sun outlining their path. Saul was being careful not to drive too fast, since he knew Farah wasn't feeling too great. They passed the barrier and continued for a few more minutes, making turns here and there, then Saul stopped and turned off the motorcycle. </p><p>Removing her helmet, Farah took a look. It didn't take her long to figure out where they were. They were in the middle of a meadow. Not just any meadow. This was Saul's save place while they were students in Alfea. Whenever he had a rough day and needed to escape for a while, even though it was very hard, under Rosalind's strict eye, he would always find a way and drive off to this place to be alone with his thoughts. It was one of the few places where sunlight reached in the forest, surrounding the school area. </p><p>This was also where he took Farah on what turned to be their first date. It was on a day when Farah had it really tough with Rosalind's training and almost broke her arm. Mentally, however, she was much worse. And for Saul, to see her like that, was a torture. So, the first chance he got, he picked up a few things and drove off. Once there, he laid a blanket, lit some candles and made sure to make the place as welcoming as possible. He had never showed it to anyone before and was nervous to show it to Farah as well, since it was his safe space. But once he showed it to her, he realized that with her, it was much more special. Whenever he went back to it after that without her, it just wasn't the same. Because that was what Farah Dowling could do to a person, or a place. She could only make it better, even just by simply being there.</p><p>And now, Farah watched the exact same blanket from that night, also surrounded by candles, with a small basket nearby and a small fire burning, its sounds mixed with the sounds of the forest. </p><p>The fairy turned to face her specialist, who until now had just started at her as she took everything in. "So that's what you were up to today?" she asked, overwhelmed by the emotions this gesture brought her. Saul nodded "Yes, and by the way, I owe Ben a week of babysitting for his help." he added with a smile, then took of his jacket and put it over her shoulders.</p><p>Saul cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes, a tear ran down her cheek. "I know." quietly said Saul. "We'll get through this. Just like we always have. Together." He wiped her tear with his palm. "I don't blame you for anything, and I need you to stop blaming yourself. It happened. We'll heal. I promise you."</p><p>She nodded, taking his words in. Then placed her palm over the back of his hand, which was still cupping her cheek, and kissed his palm. "I don't think I can go through this again, Saul." she said quietly, to which he nodded understandingly. "I know, Farah. It's ok. I don't think I can either." </p><p>After a moment of silence, he continued "We already have a lot going on with the school and raising Sky..." he laughed as he continued "and Ben." She let out a genuine laugh and said "Yes, that's true."</p><p>As their laughter subsided, they looked at each other, the fairy placing her hands on his chest and kissing him. Farah didn't have to use her powers to know what he was thinking, nor did Saul needed to be a mind fairy to read her thoughts. It wasn't going to be easy, but they knew they could heal from this. Just like they had done for so many years, healing each other's wounds. Together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, here is the second chapter! I'm so sorry for taking so long to post this, but I hope the quality will make up for it!<br/>Thank you so much for your patience and I hope you enjoyed it!<br/>I apologize for any mistakes made, English is not my first language.<br/>Feel free to leave your opinion in the comments! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, guys! This fanfiction will have two chapters. I know it ends on a sad note here, so I'll try to make up for it in the second one. I hope to be able to post the second chapter in the next couple of days, but I can't make promises.<br/>Thank you so much for taking the time to read it. I hope you enjoyed it (please, don't hate me).<br/>And I apologize for any mistakes made.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>